Never Too Late
by Yusacream
Summary: Even if I say It will Be alright Still I hear you Say you want to end your Life


Today was like any other day. I, Toris Lorinaitis, woke up, got out of my small, white bed in a small, empty room, and then went about my usual business. While fixing myself something to eat in the large kitchen, I noticed that Ivan was gone, along with Eduard and Raivis. I have become used to their absence recently, because they all have something which I do not.

They all have a lover.

After finishing my chores, I decided to go for a long walk to try and distract myself from what I have been thinking about quite deeply lately. As I walked down the dark sidewalk and passed many friendly looking buildings, I came across the same thing I do every time I go past these streets. People, smiling and laughing together. As i pass them, i can feel the jealousy rising through my body. But I can see things that they cannot, and if they could, it may crush all hope for them.

As I pass by the small, humble bakery, I can see Ivan pursuing Yao, as usual. I feel bad for Yao, honestly, I do. Although I may work for Ivan, at one point we almost had something, but Ivan was asking too much of me, and he dominated our entire relationship, causing us to grow apart. I suppose Yao will have to learn this soon after he gives into him.

As soon as I passed them, I saw Raivis, and he was with a small boy about his age, named Peter Kirkland. Peter was the result of another messed up relationship. Aside from that, as far as I can see, Raivis and Peter are among few of the lucky ones with a relationship that may last forever. But I thought, as I passed the couple, happily holding hands and chatting, they are still young, about how they are still young, and how many changes will soon befall upon them.

I knew what I was going to see next, judging by the nagging and flirtatious tones coming from the direction of which I was heading. While I was there, I decided I might as well pick up something for tonight's meal. When I was about at the entrance of the small grocery store, that was when I saw them. One flirting with the other, while the other shot back at him with every given opportunity. These two had known each other longer than anyone else, and had been rivals ever since. They had fought countless wars, but, on the rare occasion, they would work together to overcome a challenge. These two individuals are Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. These two had even been married at one point, or at least as Francis says, but Arthur denies it every time it is brought up. They had even supposedly given birth to two boys, one, of which, is a part of the love triangle which they had gotten tangled up in recently.

As I entered the store, I tried my best to ignore the fact that I was alone, in more ways than one. As I was passing the aisles, I managed to recognize Eduard and Yekaterina, Ivan's older sister. They are a bit of a strange couple, and i must admit that I do not know much about them, but as far as I know, they are happy together.

After I got the necessary ingredients for the meal, and while I was heading up to the check out counter, I saw a large bag of paluszki's on a nearly empty shelf. Knowing how much my friend, Feliks, loves these, I decided to buy him a bag to surprise him with.

When I was leaving the store with my purchase, I wasn't surprised with what I saw. Apparently, as far as I could tell, Francis had gotten bored and left, leaving Arthur there on his own. Then, I saw him. Alfred F. Jones, whom, supposedly, was one of Arthur and Francis' two sons. But he and Arthur didn't treat each other like father and son. They treated each other as lovers. Peter Kirkland, Raivis' lover, happened to be the result of this "special relationship." francis knows about this, yet he still loves Arthur. From my perspective, in all honesty, if Arthur had a choice between Alfred and Francis, and which the the one whom was not chosen would die, I believe he would choose Alfred, despite all he and Francis had been through. I will never understand why Francis would still love him after all he had put him through, but I do understand that nothing good will ever come from this mess. There is also a lot about Alfred which Arthur is unaware of, including the fact that Alfred has been dating Natalia, Ivan's younger sister, for the past several months behind his back.

As of then, I decided that I should begin heading back. While finishing my walk, I passed several unusual couples, whom also seem to be among the happiest I have ever seen. Among them were Antonnio and Lovino, Ludwig and Feliciano, and Kiku and Heracles. I suppose opposites really do attract.

When I was almost back at the entrance, I began to think. If I don't have someone to love, I won't be happy. If I find someone, there is a good chance that I will be even more miserable than before, or, worse, make many others suffer in a larger predicament.

As I entered the large, colonial manor, I noticed that the three others whom I live with were still absent. Then, as I sat down on a wide couch, I did the expected.

I began to cry.

I could feel the hot tears running down my face. All I could think about was how I was going to be alone forever, and how nobody could ever love someone as pathetic as myself. Then, I began thinking out loud. "I... Could end it all n-" But I was cut off quickly, to my surprise. "Like, end what?" I looked up through my tear stained eyed and saw Feliks, standing there with a worried expression upon his face. Not about to ask how he had gotten inside, I noticed what I had said. The tears started coming down harder, my throat was so choked up that I couldn't explain to him why I was like this.

But he didn't need me too.

He sat next to me, and in a calm voice, said "Like, totally get it all out and stuff." I couldn't control myself anymore. I automatically buried my face in his top and continued crying my eyes out.

The entire time, he was there by my side. Never once did he ask to leave. It felt like I was crying for hours. When I could finally feel my body starting to relax, i looked up at him, and, with a soft chuckle, he calmly said "You're, like, a mess." I smiled at this. I guess seeing that he succeeded in making me smile, he suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, and you, like, totally left the front door open! Be careful, Liet, people might come in uninvited!" Realizing my mistake, I returned his laughter, then, I suddenly remembered something. I reached into the bag next to me and pulled out the bag of paluszki's which I bought earlier for him. "T-these are for you..." I watched as his mosey green eyes lit up with excitement. He grabbed the bag and then embraced me into a tight hug. "You are, like, totally my BFF!" With that, I began to cry again. But no longer were they tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. As long as I had Feliks, I wouldn't need anyone else. 


End file.
